Rainheart
Rainheart is one of the first Galerians created by Dorothy, being produced third in the Family Program. He is 15-years old physically but acts alot more childish than his age would suggest. Rainheart has control of fire and seems to employ psycho-illusions as well. He is apart of the Sirius family type along with Rita, making her his literal older sister. Rainheart has two seperate and very distinct personalities: the first being his true self, a kind and scared child, while the other is that of a brutal murderer. However, it is only triggered by the PPECs he is forced to take, something that he has a fear of and actively tries to avoid by changing times on clocks. He is voiced in English by Derek Stephen Prince (game) and Dave Mallow (Galerians: Rion OVA); conversely he is voiced by Ken'ichi Suzumura in Japanese. In the game Rainheart's silhouette is first seen during the flashback cutscene where he kills Elsa Steiner in her first floor bathroom. Sometime before the deaths of Rion's parents, he is met by Dr. Pascalle at the gates of the Steiner mansion and was unnerved by his presence. Rion eventually finds out that his mother and father, along with Dr. Pascalle, have all been murdered in the past and Birdman confirms that it was his "little brother" who did it. It isn't until the third stage, Babylon Hotel, does the second Galerian reveal himself. When Rion first enters the lobby and asks the manager about a young girl, Rainheart is seen wearing a bellhop's hat in a not so clever disguise. Upon entering his room in the second floor, Rion tries to make telepathic contact with Lilia but he is seemingly jammed by an unknown power. It is implied to be Rainheart's doing and he meets up with his eldest sister, Rita, when she arrives to the hotel with a crew of Rabbits in civilian clothes. They go into the locker room when the manager can be seen both dead and stuffed into the sink. Rita asks him about Rion and Lilia whilst Rainheart expresses his desire to kill Rion. She tells him to wait until he has found Lilia, much to his dismay. As Rion explores the hotel, he encounters Rainheart more than once, even trying to lure Rion into traps multiple times. With each hotel guest that he speaks to about Lilia, Rainheart is on his trail and slowly kills off everyone in the building until only Rion and the maintence man are left. Somehow, the care-taker of the old and rotting building seemed to have avoided the twisted killer's bloody rampage. Rainheart reveals himself to Rion as a Galerian while in the middle of messing with the grandfather clock (he sets the time back out of habit) and seemingly doesn't care for all the murdered people, stating that it is Mother (or Dorothy) who should be feared. He summons a wall of flame and coats the entirely floor in fire, inflicting pain on Rion. Luckily, Dorothy orders Rainheart to take his medicine and he pleads that it isn't time yet. He flees and ascends to the floor below and finally Rion makes telepathic contact with Lilia. Lilia says that she felt the sadness in Rainheart's soul and urges the escaped lab patient to save her. In an empty room on the third floor, Rion and Rainheart finally battle. Rainheart employs his fire abilities and frequent illusions which make him seem like he's teleporting. Often he would summon "lava zombies" to confuse Rion and the child would even resort to brutal shoves to the ground. After doing this, he will rub his head in confusion either to pretend he didn't do it or he's not in total control of his actions. Rion proves to be a better fight and he falls in agony. A cutscene then ensues. Rion is taken into a bright light and is shown the Galerian's memories. Dr. Lem can be seen attempting to administer a drug via Beeject by Rainheart is on his knees, begging to not have to take the medicine. The clinic chief reason that Dorothy just wants him to be strong but Rainheart says the drugs are eating away at his true self. Rainheart has a split personality actually, that appears only when taking the PPECs. It is this destructive alter ego that is responsible for all the gruesome murders. He dies begging Rion not to tell Dorothy that he failed and Rion resolves to never forget Rainheart's suffering. Rita eventually stumbles upon the dead body of her brother sometime after. Rainheart makes two more appearences after his death in the game. In the Mushroom Tower, he is a psycho-illusion sent by Cain to deter Rion. The illusion tells him that he will have to take more medicine because of what Rion did, but he merely scans to find the perpetrator. In the Hand of God area, Rainheart's birthing chamber can be scanned and an image will appear of him either being asleep or dorman. Images Category:Galerians Category:Males Category:Antagonists Category:First Galerians